faentedgleefandomcom-20200215-history
Demon
Demons are a powerful type of fae that that seek the destruction of humanity and dominance over Earth. They operate mostly outside of Faedom in a private war with angels and the hosts of Heaven. Introduction Demons are malevolent spirits created by Lucifer. Created from corrupted human souls after extensive torture in Hell by other demons, they become corrupted and extremely evil, and also very powerful. Despite the fact that angels and demons operate almost completely indepdendent of the Fae, they are still considerd Fae, and as such are subject to Fae Law while on Earth. All demons side with the Dark Fae for purely technical reasons and their own desire to spread misery and strife. They are often cruel, manipulative, power-hungry, and blood-thirsty. Demons have a simple heirarchy. Black-eyed demons are the common form of demons and white-eyed demons are the highest-ranking demons. Crossroads, or red-eyed demons exist outside the heirarchy, serving mostly themselves. However, their powers tend to run about mid-range. There are also special demons such as daevas. Though there are true demons and human spirits turned into demons, there's not an intrinsic difference in power. History : Eons ago, angels existed together as equals in a world of pure light. However, when they discovered Earth, one angel in particular, his true name lost in time, held nearly unlimited power and decided he was superior. He named himself King and felt that the lesser beings of Earth should worship him and his fellow angels. Most happily followed him, eager to finally have someone to serve. But one angel, Lucifer, protested and led a rebellion against the King. Their powers were almost matched, but in the end God was the victor, and he cast Lucifer and his followers out of the light and into the shadows it created. : To prevent further attempts at insurrection, God corrupted the memories of all the angels. He instated that he was the almight Creator of the entire Cosmos and that they were his children. He reconstructed their home realm as a paradise for human spirits and renamed it "Heaven". For Lucifer and his ilk, he corrupted them and made them the first demons with Lucifer as their King. He imprisoned them in the shadows of the light and named the realm of darkness "Hell". : Lucifer and his demons used their power to corrupt the spirits of humans from the confines of Hell. They manipulated humans to help free them from their prison, turning many of their spirits into more demons over the millennia. Thus began the War of Heaven and Hell, a falsehood constructed by the power-hungry delusions of nothing more than an arrogant angel. Hell : Demons originate from a separate plane of existence known as "Heaven", much like djinn with The Unseen, but they reside in a third plane known as "Hell". It is a infernal pit of complex and terrifying construction. Much of it's layers resemble various forms of horror, as Lucifer and his demons have reconstructed it as an endless torture pit and demon factory. Demons reach and break out to Earth for souls they find can corrupt. The moment before the human dies, they steal away their spirit, whisking it off to Hell where they give the spirit corporeal form and and torture it until every iota of humanity is gone and nothing is left but pure malice and hatred and a willingness to serve Lucifer. Origins :A demon or daemon is a paranormal, often malevolent being prevalent in religion, occultism, literature, fiction, and folklore. The original Greek word daimon does not carry the negative connotation initially understood by implementation of the Koine δαιμόνιον (daimonion), and later ascribed to any cognate words sharing the root. :In Ancient Near Eastern religions as well as in the Abrahamic traditions, including ancient and medieval Christian demonology, a demon is considered an unclean spirit, sometimes a fallen angel, the spirit of a deceased human, or a spirit of unknown type which may cause demonic possession, calling for an exorcism. In Western occultism and Renaissance magic, which grew out of an amalgamation of Greco-Roman magic, Jewish demonology, and Christian tradition, a demon is a spiritual entity that may be conjured and controlled. Powers and Abilities Common powers granted to all demons with varying levels of effectiveness depending on individual power level. These powers can grow over time or through excessive cruelty, even specifically seeking out certain powers. If a demon tries to regain their humanity, their powers will begin to fade Human Form and Possession : While on Earth, demons must take a human form to be seen by the world's inhabitants. They can show their demonic nature by willfully flashing their black, red, or white eyes. In addition and similar to angels, demons can possess a human or fae individual, though unlike angels, they do not need have the person's permission to do so. It is easier to take control of people who are in states of heightened emotions or fear. While possessed, the individual's body is able to utilize nearly the full powers of the demon. Also, unlike angels, demons can possess corpses. Immortality and Regeneration : As most are already dead, demons neither age nor tire, and they do not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain themselves. However, if they begin to regain their humanity, they will begin to age, albeit very slowly, still living several more millennia, and they will require sustenance. In addition, while they can regenerate their form quickly, even if their entire body is pulverized, if too much damage is inflicted on their body, they just find or create another. Heightened Senses and Physique : Demons possess superior strength, even when possessing someone. They also have an extreme control of their strength as they have been shown to punch through walls but also non-fatally punch humans. Physically, demons are more than a match for humans, many fae, and even their own kind. Some incredibly powerful demons face little trouble against angels. : Many demons possess acute senses of perception. Though not to the point of angels, demons are able to detect smells, fine visual details, and sounds inaudible to humans from great distances, significantly more so than any animal. Most demons are able to easily locate any human on the planet or identify a fae unless the person is protected by an anti-demon charm or symbol. Telekenesis : Demons can move or suspend objects and other beings with their minds. Some demons are powerful enough that they can use this ability to kill people by snapping their necks. Electromagnetic Disturbance : Demons often disrupt nearby electronics with their presence. Other Powers : Unlike angels, demons are much more varied in their powers. Many of them have unqiue abilities based on their individual person or level of power. These can include, but are not limitied to, power over the physical elements, healing, ressurection, wish-granting, forms of telepathy, or even a demonic counterpart to the angels' smiting. Weaknesses Harming, Misleading or Trapping : A Devil's Trap will hold a demon within its bounds as long as the circle remains unbroken. Salt and hallowed grounds can also prevent demons from advancing or crossing a threshold. Holy Water will burn most demons, as will pure iron. Interestingly, Holy Fire will not kill a demon like it will an angel, but it will cause the demon extreme pain. Particular symbols can bind a demon's powers. Banishing : There are many ways to banish a demon, whether through formal Latin exorcism, being forced out by a more powerful demon or an angel, ingestion of copious amounts of salt, excessive damage, or even a demon cure that can restore their humanity. Killing : Demons are invulnerable to most forms of physical damage, though if the body they're possessing or their own body is damaged enough, they will be forced to retreat. Weapons can also be specially enchanted to kill most demons, though such enchantments are extremely difficult and dangerous to the caster. Several individuals and types of creatures are powerful enough to be able to kill demons as well. Other ways of killing demons include burning their bones, using an angel blade, and some spells Feeding It is not known if demons feed off humans beyond corrupting souls and turning them into more demons, if that is even feeding or just a twisted purpose. Known Demons *None ~If you are interested in playing a demon, tell us your favourite colour in the "Misc" section of your application~